Mermaid Magic (pianopup210; Episode List)
A list of episodes in pianopup210's Mermaid Magic. Season 1 Episode 1: Magic Potion Upload Date: November 6, 2012 Caroline goes searching for a moon pool, but finds a potion instead. She eventually decides to drink it. Episode 2: Powers and Disasters Upload Date: November 11, 2012 The potion jar refills itself on the full moon, and Caroline's little brother, David, drinks it. How will Caroline turn David human again? Episode 3: Troubled Waters Upload Date: November 24, 2012 David finds out his tail and powers are gone, so he drinks the potion again, and Caroline catches him. He finds out that Caroline took his powers away on orders by the mermaid government, and gets so mad he runs away. Meanwhile, the mermaid government is furious that David is still a merman, and send Caroline a note, warning her that if she doesn't turn David back by the full moon, she will lose her tail forever. Episode 4: Full Moon Upload Date: January 3, 2013 It's the full moon. Can Caroline convince David to eat the fruit and give up his powers, or will she lose hers forever? Episode 5: Random Potion Upload Date: January 29, 2013 David drinks a random potion and pops a tail--but it won't go away. Caroline's Mom comes home, and David's tail stubbornly refuses to leave. Will Caroline be able to get rid of it in time? Episode 6: Discovered Upload Date: March 3, 2013 Someone is following Caroline, trying to expose her. Episode 7: Captured Upload Date: March 22, 2013 Caroline is captured by Sirens, and only David is left to try to save her. Season 2 Episode 1: Crisis Upload Date: May 4, 2013 Someone's come to collect on Caroline's tail. At first she thought it was the mermaid government, but there's someone else... Episode 2: Return of the Sirens Upload Date: June 1, 2013 The sirens are back - and the mermaid government is taking action, but what will that mean for David? Episode 3: Consequences Upload Date: June 8, 2013 Caroline tried to save the sirens, but ended up dooming the entire mermaid race. Episode 4: Reactions Upload Date: June 15, 2013 The sirens considered the gemstone an act of war, and they have reciprocated. Episode 5: Siren Rebellion Upload Date: July 30, 2013 Episode 6: Magic Shell Part 1 Upload Date: September 8, 2013 Part 2 Upload Date: September 22, 2013 Season 3 Episode 1: Complications Arise Upload Date: October 6, 2013 Episode 2: Things Forgotten and Things Remembered Upload Date: November 24, 2013 Episode 3: New Beginnings Upload Date: January 12, 2014 Caroline discovers from Shell that a potion has been lost. This potion has the power to turn someone into an extremely powerful mermaid. Episode 4: Finding Lily Upload Date: February 14, 2014 Lily's gone and Caroline has to find a way to save her. Episode 5: Pool Party Upload Date: March 30, 2014 Caroline and Lily are both invited to a Welcome to Spring pool party, but when opinions clash and long-suppresed grudges are finally brought to light, chaos ensues. Meanwhile, what is the strange, dark being that seems to be following the two girls? Episode 6: The Darkness Upload Date: June 26, 2014 Category:Dates Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes Category:Mermaid Magic (pianopup210) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes